


You and Me

by honeyaligner



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just really light and cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyaligner/pseuds/honeyaligner
Summary: The first time Alex realises he loves Miles and tells him. This is a short fic that’s just really fluffy.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was on my way home and I had loads of feels about Milex and how they’d act / react when one of them realises they’re in love. Feedback welcome!

Miles was always really surprised whenever Alex displayed signs of affection. Sure, Alex was one to get intimate; but never without being prompted to by Miles initially.

So, whenever Miles feels Alex’s arms suddenly wrap around him without any prior warning, he always immediately thinks it’s because either Alex is feeling down or that he’s drunk.

On this occasion, however, it was none of the above. Miles was minding his own business washing the dishes, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his tummy.

Turning his head to the side, he felt Alex’s breath warm against his cheek as he lay his head on Miles’ shoulder.

“Hey,” miles responded lovingly, “you okay? What’s up?

“Nothing,” Alex sighed. Miles waited for him to continue, but Alex didn’t say anything else. It was then that Miles removed his hands from the soapy water he was washing the dishes in, grabbed the towel to his side and wiped his hands dry. He then turned to fully face Alex, breaking their hug and cupping his face between both his hands.

“What’s the matter?” He repeated his previous statement. Alex looked a little sad, so he was determined to coax whatever it was that was bothering him out.

“Honestly nothing, I just realised-“ he paused as if reconsidering what he was about to say. Miles waited patiently, looking into his eyes as he did so.

“I think I love you.” Alex looked at Miles as if to apologise, which made Miles feel as though his heart just grew two times larger.

“And...that’s...made you feel...sad?” Miles replied. He wasn’t entirely happy with this being his first response to Alex telling him that he loves him, but still - he needed to find out why Alex seemed particularly glum about this statement.

“No. It makes me feel...” he looked anywhere but at Miles, “...scared.” He looked into his eyes then, and it was clear it wasn’t sadness Miles was seeing in the brown eyes staring back at him; it was fear.

“Why?” Miles continued to probe. He stroked a strand of Alex’s hair behind his ear.

“Because it makes me afraid of losing you.”

Miles kissed him then, slowly and deeply. Like there was no one else on the planet but the two of them, in this kitchen, with nothing to hear but the low hum of the washing machine.

When they broke apart, Alex was looking down, like he was deep in thought.

“Look at me,” Miles started. He lifted Alex’s chin up with his hand so that their eyes could meet. He took a deep breath, then continued:

“I love you too. And you’re not going to lose me. It’s crazy you could even be afraid of that. We’ve known each other for over ten years, and even if we were still just...I guess...platonic friends - for lack of a better way of putting it - you still wouldn’t need to be afraid of losing me. This is real, Alex; me and you. This is it. No messing around. Me and you.”

Miles wasn’t even sure if he was making any sense, but his words seemed to be enough because Alex gifted him with a genuine smile and took his hands in his.

“I love you so much.” Alex replied. He looked from Miles’ eyes to his lips, then pulled him in for another slow, yet passionate and loving kiss.

This is it. You and me.


End file.
